


Something Strange, Something Rare

by SeriousMelAM



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/pseuds/SeriousMelAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air feels off. The day has him walking in circles. And then Levi finds he isn't the only one. He doesn't want explanations he just wants to make the clouds go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Strange, Something Rare

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling really miserable last week and I posted on my tumblr that I wanted prompts to draw and write to help get my mind off of it and [baccuroth](http://baccuroth.tumblr.com/) suggested "eruri + one of them feels like garbage so the other cheers them up." 
> 
> It took a bit longer than I thought it would but I did help get my mind off of stuff so I thank you for that.

It was one of those rare fall days when the sky is the color of a well washed bedsheet, and seems higher and more out of reach than usual. When the air feels strange and the regular sounds of the world seem muted and as though they are coming from a long way off.

It was a day that seemed designed for restlessness. Levi had spent most of the morning roaming headquarters aimlessly. Pausing to clean things that he himself had already cleaned and snapping at anyone who spoke to him. After his third circuit of the grounds he resigned himself to the fact that nothing he had tried already was going to banish the odd mood he was in so he retreated inside and climbed the stairs to Erwin’s office. He knocked once and then let himself in without waiting for an answer.

The room was illuminated by only the soft light coming through the windows, giving the space a shadowy and hushed quality. Seeing that Erwin was not at his desk, Levi frowned and turned to find that he was instead sitting on the deep windowsill.

He was a dark shape against the brightness of the sky, and the set of his shoulders seemed uncharacteristic though somehow familiar.

“Erwin,” Levi said, taking a step toward him.

Erwin made no indication that he had heard him or that he was even aware he was no longer alone.

Levi’s eyes narrowed in understanding; he was fairly certain he knew what this was.

Erwin wore distress and misery differently than anyone Levi had ever known. He was more subtle, more controlled. He hid pain of all kinds well. That was fine for the commander. It made sense for the man in charge to keep a strong face for the troops.

But Levi saw behind that. He saw the faraway look in Erwin’s eyes. He saw him slumped over at his desk at five in the morning. He heard him mutter and whimper in his sleep. And beyond that, he knew that there was something more. Something that Erwin kept from even him.

Levi didn’t necessarily want to know where Erwin went when he sat still and silent staring off into the middle distance. Nor did he really care to know the name of whatever wrong Erwin seemed to blame himself for. He had his curiosities, but he knew better than to ask. If Erwin wanted him to know Erwin would tell him. And wasn’t every man entitled to his secret griefs?

Levi could live without knowing the cause.  What he could not abide was the directionless despondency. He could not stand to see the man he would willingly follow into the mouth of hell mired and stranded at the mercy of his inner demons.   

He crossed the room and stood behind Erwin. Still he did not seem to realize anyone was there. Levi waited a moment and then cleared his throat. This did finally get Erwin’s attention and he turned to face him, blinking as though emerging into bright sunlight from a dim room.

He looked as though he hadn’t slept and there was a dark cast to his complexion that made him look ill. Levi’s frown deepened upon seeing this.

“You look like shit,” he said.

Erwin averted his eyes, a wretched grimace on his face. It was clear to Levi that his mind was very much still on the miserable secret thing that pulled him away.

“What do you need?” Levi asked, stepping closer.

Erwin looked back up, studying Levi for a long moment. Then without saying anything Erwin reached out and pulled Levi into a rough kiss. His fingers dug into the flesh of Levi’s upper arms, eliciting a rough, carnal growl from the smaller man.

This was good. This Levi could understand. This he could do. He moved his mouth to Erwin’s throat, sucking and biting, unmindful of the marks he was raising on his skin.

Erwin didn’t seem to care either. Rather, he guided Levi’s hand to his quickly hardening cock, and Levi rubbed his palm over it through his pants. He let out a low, gratified groan and his eyes fluttered closed. The sickly color faded from his skin, replaced by a deepening pink flush.

Levi pressed his face into Erwin’s neck, catching flesh between his teeth as his fingers worked blindly at the lacings of Erwin’s trousers. His cock came free with ease, practically springing into Levi’s hand, hot and dense.

“This is what you need?” Levi muttered. He tightened his grip and gave Erwin one long, slow stroke. Erwin shuddered against him, and then noded in vigorous assent.

Levi fell into a slow rhythm relishing the sounds Erwin was making. His ragged breathing, the short moans, the thunk of Erwin’s head falling back against the glass of the window. And then Erwin’s hands were pressing down on his shoulders.

He understood and got to his knees between Erwin’s thighs. He leaned forward and licked up the length of Erwin’s cock before taking it in his mouth.  As he sucked Erwin’s hands twisted into his hair, causing him to make his own throaty noises of pleasure. But he paid no mind to his own straining erection, all of his focus and intent was on Erwin for now.

Again, here the other man was less of a mystery. In this Levi knew his way, knew exactly what to give without order. And beyond that, here he could afford patience.

He wrapped a hand tightly around the base of Erwin’s cock while he attended to the head with his mouth. Before long Erwin was jerking his hips upward in desperate rhythmless thrusts, forcing Levi to press his free hand firmly against the larger man’s stomach. Levi didn’t much fancy the possibility of a broken nose.

That small bit of restraint seemed to send Erwin over the edge. His hands tightened savagely in Levi’s hair, his whole body went tense and he came with a grunt.

Levi gave him one last, lingering lick as he swallowed. He remained there for a moment until Erwin released his grip on his hair and he was able to slip free.

He sat back on his hands looking up at Erwin through tousled hair, his lips tingling and swollen. Erwin took his time regaining his senses, all the same it seemed to Levi as though the dark listlessness had gone.

After what seemed a long time to Levi Erwin opened his eyes and looked down at him, still sprawled on the floor.

“Thank you Levi,” Erwin said, his voice low.

Levi shrugged. “Seemed like something you needed.” He looked away, trying to ignore his still very present erection.

Erwin got to his feet, drawing Levi’s attention back. He found that the commander was standing over him, re-lacing his trousers. When he was done he looked down at Levi, his eyes sharp and clear and said, “Is there anything **you** need?”

Despite himself Levi could feel a smirk spreading on his lips. He slid back a little further on his hands, splayed his legs a little wider and said, “I think I do, yeah.”

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
